As a user accumulates various instruments under the same underlying, it can get difficult to understand the aggregate position because of the complex interrelationships of stock and various option contracts. Also, given this state of complexity, it can be difficult to formulate trades—for example, if the user wanted to trade multiple legs at a time the user would have to figure out standard combinations of those legs by hand. In addition, as the user makes trades the ability to formulate and track spread holdings can be difficult because the make-up of the possible component strategies can change.